User blog:DiamondKittyHero/How TreeClan Was Formed
How TreeClan Was Formed Prologue Gingersplash and Silvermist. Two best friends, two Clanmates, two cats who were once from a Clan. Gingersplash was easily mistaken for a tom, at first. She had a muscular build, and scars to prove her time from fighting. She carried herself with a certain pride that in Twolegplace was usually found in toms. It was the same for Silvermist, only his problem was vice versa. He was slim, and quick. He had brilliant green eyes, and a silver pelt with dark gray loosely spotted tabby markings, a white belly, and white paws. He had no scars, too, and in Twolegplace it was natural for the toms to do all the fighting. They were inseparable. When his mother had died from kitting, her mother offered to nurse him, so they grew up together as brother and sister. When she dived into a battle, if she was stuck, he would always appear to slash at the enemy, to get them to free her, and then, if she needed it, he would help her out before darting off again to spring onto another enemy's back. Her - their - Clan had fallen. CloudClan was no more. Now, they were searching for a new life, a new Clan, if possible, to start again in. This had required going into Twolegplace - the forest hadn't gone out much farther than CloudClan and CrestClan. Tonight they were resting in an alleyway that didn't stink too much. Gingersplash had chosen it because of this - although they had been in Twolegplace for already a half-moon, the smell still smelled terrible. Silvermist padded into the alleyway, causing her to glance over. In his jaws was a sparrow and two mice. He was the better hunter of the two, because of his swiftness. "Here," he meowed, setting them down. "What's the plan for tomorrow?" She hummed, selecting a mouse with one of her claws. "Hunt again," she meowed, "although it doesn't have to be a rabbit, just two mice or something. Then we start walking again." She glanced at the hard floor. "There's not many monsters at at dawn, so we'll have to wake up then. One of us will catch the prey -" "Me," Silvermist interrupted, smiling slightly. Gingersplash chuckled. "Okay, then. After eating, we'll head out, walk until about sunhigh. Then another hunting stop, and depending on our situation, a quick nap." She closed her eyes briefly, mapping it out in her head. "We'll..." Her voice faltered, and her eyes opened, staring at Silvermist's pelt with her yellow gaze. "Should we make a Clan?" "What?" Gingersplash blinked, surprised by Silvermist's words. "Well..." He stared at the floor. "Everyone else was killed, by the rogue group. CloudClan's legacy has to live on, right?" She mused this over. "You're right," she murmured. She glanced out of the alleyway, and a smile curled her white muzzle. "Well, then," she purred. "We're going to need recruits." Chapter One Gingersplash blinked open her eyes sleepily to stare into shamrock green orbs. She jumped to her feet, panicked for a moment, before realizing she wasn't being attacked. "A little warning next time?" she grumbled, annoyed. It was the first real sleep she had gotten - usually she was up nearly all night. Silvermist shrugged. "Don't know how to do that, but I'll try. Here." With one white paw he nudged a mouse towards her. She blinked gratefully at him before demolishing the kill. There were more rats than mice in Twolegplace, but mice were also relatively common, thankfully. As they went deeper into the city they would likely have to eat more and more rats as mice got less common, so she chewed slowly, savoring the taste. It was more sour than the forest mice, but still good. WIP Category:Blog posts